


Thigh Highs

by SIGMASVT



Series: Prompt and Plenty [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Love, M/M, POV Jeon Wonwoo, Smut, Stockings, Switching, Thighs, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, stockings kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGMASVT/pseuds/SIGMASVT
Summary: In which Jeon Wonwoo is just so whipped for Kwon Soonyoung. And his thighs. But mainly Kwon Soonyoung.





	Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut before sjklslsajsd please give me advice on how I can improve on my writing and smut. Thanks!

Wonwoo wouldn’t say he was obsessed with Soonyoung’s thighs. He just thoroughly enjoyed looking at them. He also enjoyed imagining Soonyoung crushing his head between them. Preferably out of pleasure but he’ll take what he can get. Regardless, having Soonyoung walk around in thigh high black stockings and Wonwoo’s oversized shirt with a towel around his neck left Wonwoo feeling something.

There was only his thighs left visible. The clear skin that appeared to be silky smooth was so tempting to Wonwoo’s mouth. He just wanted to kiss every inch of the exposed skin… and some. He knew he was staring, but could you blame him? If your boyfriend was as hot as Soonyoung, you would feel the same way.

“Wonwoo, as much as I love the attention, I think you’re going to start burning holes in my legs if you don’t stop staring” Soonyoung teases as he dries his hair out with the towel.

“Listen, Soonie, I love you, but outfits like this shouldn’t be legal” he says walking up to his boyfriend and hugging him from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around the others waist and nuzzling his face into the warmth of his neck.

“You like this is so amazingly sexy and beautiful” Wonwoo sighs into his boyfriends neck which causes Soonyoung to laugh lightly at the words and sensation. 

“I have to look good for my big baby” Soonyoung says turning around and wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s neck before leaning up to kiss him.

Wonwoo smiles at the familiar feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his own. His boyfriend backed up slightly leaving only a ghosting touch and breath before smiling slyly and walking towards the kitchen. This time making sure to make a show, adding an extra sway of his ass. What could he say, Wonwoo riled up was the most amazing thing.

“Tease” Wonwoo mutters before following his boyfriend into the kitchen. Wonwoo walks up to his boyfriend who was now wiping off the counter. He places his hands on Soonyoung’s hips squeezing lightly. He then begins places kisses where Soonyoung’s should meets his neck. He lightly ghosts his lips trailing upwards towards behind Soonyoung’s ear. He can practically feel the smug smile radiating off of Soonyoung’s face.

Soonyoung turned around to face Wonwoo, and the smug smile was as present as Wonwoo had expected. “Are you going to kiss me, or are you actually going to do something about it” he whispers which sends shivers down Wonwoo’s body. He wouldn’t let it show. Wonwoo smirked back at his boyfriend.

He bent down a bit to wrap his hands around Soonyoung’s thighs. He then lifts Soonyoung who smiles as he wraps his legs tightly around Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo then sets Soonyoung on the counter. Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Wonwoo indulges him and begins to move in sync with Soonyoung’s mouth.

Wonwoo’s mind went back to those damn stockings. He smirks into the kiss and begins to knead the flesh in-between his fingers. He works his way up Soonyoung’s thighs before moving inward. He pulls back from the kiss and smiles at his boyfriend. He was truly so beautiful, glossy lips and flushed cheeks clearly out of breath.

“You’re truly stunning” Wonwoo whispers truly amazed at his boyfriend’s beauty. Soonyoung flushes and smiles at his boyfriend. Wonwoo takes in the sight a few seconds more before leaning down to the flesh of Soonyoung’s inner thighs that Wonwoo had just separated. Wonwoo places his lips lightly on the inner thigh. He ghosts his lips across the exposed area kissing along the inner thigh. At one particular spot he knew to be sensitive, he grabs a bit of flesh between his teeth. He nips lightly and he hear’s the intake of Soonyoung’s breath.

“As much as I love this, and how hot you are right now, you’re not fucking me on my freshly cleaned counter” Soonyoung says sternly with a small laugh and Wonwoo just groans.

“I’ll clean it after though” Wonwoo offers pleadingly looking up at his boyfriend whose eyes remain firm.

“Ugh whatever” Wonwoo sighs before picking up his boyfriend who again wraps his legs around Wonwoo’s waist and his hands around his neck. With a squeal.

“It’s so hot when my boyfriend manhandles me and throws me around” Soonyoung says in a sultry voice leaning down to kiss and suck at Wonwoo’s neck nipping at it.

“Why did we decide to get a two-story house” Wonwoo moans out as Soonyoung continues working at his neck. That’ll will be hard to cover, but right now he can only worrying about not dropping Soonyoung who continues to make sucking noises at his neck. If Wonwoo wasn’t hard before, he was now.

After finally making their way to the bedroom, Wonwoo throws Soonyoung onto the bed only slightly out of breath from the stairs. Maybe the gym had been paying off, he’ll add that of list of things to focus on later. “God you’re so beautiful” Wonwoo says smirking while looking at his flushed boyfriend who was still in shock from being thrown around.

Wonwoo proceeds to take off his shirt which causes Soonyoung to sit up with a peaked interest. He immediately shoots his gaze down to Wonwoo’s stomach. He scoots towards the edge of his bed and puts his hands on Wonwoo’s hips. He leans in and places delicate kisses all over his stomach. Wonwoo smiles adoringly down at the sight before grabbing a handful of Soonyoung’s hair and pulls him away earning a gasp.

“Baby, as much as I love you, you’re driving me crazy, I want to fuck you up a bit” Wonwoo breathes out leaning down closer to Soonyoung’s ear. At this Wonwoo gets on his knees at the edge of the bed and kisses at Soonyoung’s knee. He begins to work his way up Soonyoung’s thigh as his boyfriend’s hand finds it’s way to his hair where his is playing with it soothingly.

Once Wonwoo reaches Soonyoung’s underwear, a pair of lacy cheeky underwear, he grabs the band and Soonyoung lifts his hips to help Wonwoo out. Once the underwear was off, Wonwoo looks at his boyfriend’s cock. It was so pretty and upright. Slightly flushed pink and shiny from the precum. He was so hard it looked painful. Wonwoo groans at the sight. With one hand on one thigh, Wonwoo uses his available hand to grab Soonyoung’s cock and stroke it up and down slowly a few times to allow his boyfriend to adjust to the sensation. Soonyoung groans at this leaning his head back.

“God you’re so pretty, look at your cock, you love me like this, on my knees for you” Wonwoo whispers looking up at his boyfriend before kissing the head of his cock lightly. He places kisses from the head all the way down to the base where he felt pubes brushing against his face.

While looking up at his boyfriend, who was biting his lip staring back down at him, Wonwoo places his tongue on the base of the underside of his cock. He licks a stripe all the way up the top before tracing his tongue around the curve of the head. Soonyoung groans out a fuck and Wonwoo smiles proudly. He places his mouth around the head and decides to experimentally suck on just that. Soonyoung appeared to be very responsive to this as he groans gripping Wonwoo’s head trying to push him down further.

“Shit, I’m going to need you to show me all that mouth can do, you’re so full of surprises” Soonyoung groans lifting his hips up a bit. Wonwoo smirks and decides to move more and more down Soonyoung’s cock. After going slightly further than before he bobs his head up and ileilr back down. Each time going further than the last. He was soon to reach his limit of how much he can fit in his mouth. At this he uses his hand at the base to stroke what he can’t reach. He bobs his he’d continually up and down licking stripes at the skin covered in precum and spit. He pulls his head away once and sees the string of saliva connecting them. He grabs the string in his hand and uses that as a natural lubricant to rub up and down his boyfriend’s dick.

“Oh, fuck Wonnie” Soonyoung groans out and begins to buck into his hand. Wonwoo pushes Soonyoung’s hips back down and throws his mouth on the head of the cock pushing down until he feels like he can’t breathe. He has to close his eyes so that the tears forming have somewhere to go. He holds as long as he can before gagging slightly and lifting his head. Not all the way off the cock, just enough to breathe.

Looking up at Soonyoung, Wonwoo remembers just why he loves having his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth. Soonyoung had one hand on his head trying to lift his hips up to meet Wonwoo’s mouth. HIs head was leaned back and eyes closed due to the intensity of of the feelings he was experiencing. The grunts and groans leaving his mouth were music to Wonwoo’s ears.

Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, Wonwoo sticks his hand that was placed on Soonyoung’s thigh and putting it in his own pants. While continuing to bob his head up and down Wonwoo matched the pace of his mouth with his own hand in his pants. He felt himself growing closer to release and knew he could only handle so much after his own orgasm.

“Fuck, baby, gonna cum” Soonyoung groans out. Wonwoo picks up the pace of his mouth letting his jaw fall slack as well as his hand’s pace. His hand that was at the base of Soonyoung’s cock was quickly placed on Soonyoung’s thigh to rub his leg to encourage him. Soonyoung looked down at Wonwoo with glossy eyes and sees Wonwoo’s hand on his own erection.

“Stop, let me help” Soonyoung offers using his foot to nudge Wonwoo’s hand away, “ride my thigh, I know you love them.” Wonwoo almost came at the words. Almost.

Wonwoo gets his mouth off of Soonyoung’s dick with a pop. He stands up quickly and strips his remaining clothes off. He is stood in front of Soonyoung who just smiles up lovingly before grabbing Wonwoo by his hips pulling him close. He places Wonwoo above one leg and pulls him down onto his thigh. Wonwoo moans at the contact.

He puts one hand back on Soonyoung’s dick and begins to slowly pump him before moving to a more feverous pace. He also begins to slowly grind his own erection onto his boyfriend’s beautiful thigh. Soonyoung guides his hips so that Wonwoo could keep up a pace. Soonyoung leans in to Wonwoo’s lips.

“Come on, baby, let loose” he kisses Wonwoo lightly, “fuck, I love you.” Soonyoung feels his own roles coming as Wonwoo’s hand works magic on his twitching dick and his grinding pace picks up signifying his impending orgasm.

With a quick gasp and a full body shutter, Wonwoo succumbs to his orgasm. The visual was enough to tip Soonyoung over the edge. Wonwoo’s pace of grinding and pumping slow so he can help the both of them ride out their orgasms. Each painting their intertwined bodies with their cum. Soonyoung looks down out his thigh and hip covered in cum. He takes a hand off of Wonwoo’s hip and reaches into the cum. After swiping some on his two fingers he puts the digits into his mouth and laps his tongue on them. This was mainly for the show but also for the love he had for his boyfriend who was a moaning mess in his lap.

“God, you’re so ethereal” Wonwoo mumbles before kissing his boyfriend with a trace of his own cum still tastable. He doesn’t even care because this was Soonyoung he was talking about.

He gets up, still sensitive to touch. “You just showered, now you’re already a mess again” Wonwoo deadpans as he picks his shirt off the ground to wipe Soonyoung’s cum off his chest.

“I guess I’ll have to shower again tonight” Soonyoung says before stealing the shirt and wipe the remaining cum off of his body. Once done he lays down dramatically closing his eyes.

“That was tiring, come lay with me, let’s cuddle and nap” Soonyoung offers holding his arms out for his boyfriend.

Wonwoo smiles looking down at his beautiful boyfriend all exposed and vulnerable, “anything for you, my love.”


End file.
